Bella Singing
by twilight642531
Summary: Edward finds a video during Eclipse and shows the Cullen family and Bella this video. She is singing her sorrows away in the time period of New Moon when Edward is gone and Jacob is her friend. She knows he's a werewolf, not jumpred off cliff yet.
1. Your face

_**Hi, I have a new story! Edward finds a video during Eclipse and shows the Cullen family and Bella this video. She is singing her sorrows away in the time period of New Moon when Edward is gone and Jacob is her friend. She knows he's a werewolf and she hasn't jumped off the cliff yet. Enjoy this and my other stories! One song per chapter, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song Your Face by Taylor Swift.**_

**Edward POV**

When I reached Bella's house, I could only hear my favourite sound, her heartbeat. Charlie's wasn't here, so I presumed he was down in La Push with those _dogs_. Bella was up in her room and it seemed like she was trying to hide something before she knew I would come and see it. Luckily for me I was back early from hunting along with the whole family.

I climbed up her tree silently and with ease, watching her. She was holding a CD case that had a label that I could read from here. It said 'Bella Singing'. She sat down on the bed and mumbled something along the lines of "stupid closet making the stupid CD fall down".

As Bella was sitting with her back towards me, I silently opened the window and sat in it, and spoke to her, saying, "Hey, Bella, what you got there?" She just stiffened and her heart started to rate. This was going to be so funny...

**Bella POV**

Crap! I didn't think he would be back this early! I checked my alarm by my bed, he was an hour early, oh this isn't good, especially with the CD in my hand. "Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked. "Um, yeah, you just shocked me that's all," I said back, trying to smile as I went over and hugged him. "What's in your hand Bella?" Edward asked suspiciously. Shit. "Nothing," I answered, god I suck at lying. Then too fast for my eyes, he was on the other side of my room with the CD in his hand, reading the label. "Hmm... 'Bella Singing.' I wonder if our family would like to see this?" Wow, I like the 'our'... Wait! Getting off track. "NO!" I shouted and tried to run and grab it, but he just used vampire speed to get to the other side of the room again.

"Hey, Edward, what's taking so long to pick Bellsie up?" Oh god, it was Emmett. I'm doomed; I should just give up now. "Well, Emmett," God he was enjoying this, "Bella has a CD she didn't want me to find, the label reads 'Bella Singing', do you think the rest of the family would want to see this?" "Of course they would, give me the CD and bring Bella over as fast as you can, I'm sure she doesn't want to miss this." I of course was blushing like mad at this point as Emmett left gleefully with the CD case. I just let Edward guide me to his car after I left Charlie a note saying I was over at the Cullen's. This is going to be hell.

As we got there Emmett was telling everyone about the CD and was about to put it in when we arrived. "Hey, Bells, the first song is about to come on, it's called 'Your Face'. Apparently there is an intro to the whole CD as well."

Emmett pushed it in and the CD began to play. The video came on and there I was, a zombie. I had purplish bruising under my eyes from no sleep and pale with no blush for once. I think all the Cullens gasped, not expecting this.

_Video playing, Bella in her room adjusting a camera:_

_(Bella sits down) "Well, hi camera. This is the first of many songs about E-, Him. I can't say his name, it hurts too much and the hole in my chest threatens to open, so if I hold my chest don't be alarmed, it's a daily usual thing._

"_Anyways. He left and I have written a few songs. This camera will hold the songs and then I'll put them on CD. Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget. A hard line to walk. Here's the first song, Your Face."_

_I heard a song tonight on the radio  
Another girl sings about a boy_

She sees his face in every space,  
Every room and I know  
That if I turn around you won't be there  
If I close my eyes will you be there?

(Chorus)  
I don't want to lose your face  
And I don't want to wake up one day and not remember what time erased  
I don't want to turn around  
Cause I'm not scared of what love gave me and took away  
And I don't want to lose your face

I've got a picture of you in my bedroom  
And I hope it never falls

I hope I never lose that feeling  
I used to get when you called  
And then I wondered to myself  
Who were you, where are you  
Were you ever here at all

(Chorus)

That girl in the song had it so good  
I wish I could close my eyes and see you  
I wish the sky had your face  
And the oceans had your eyes  
And the sunset had your lips  
And I had yyyyoooouuuuu

Oh-oh yeah  
(Chorus)  
Oh, no, no

I don't wanna lose your face  
I don't wanna turn around  
Oh, oh yeah  
Oh, oh oh  
Oh, oh oh  
Oh, oh oh yeah

"_Well, there you go. And if you're wondering about the picture on my wall, you missed one of the pictures, I hid it behind my closet, just incase this happened. I managed to paint the picture before it disappeared mysteriously. I found it burnt outside my window. No idea how, but it was there._

"_I miss you, you know. I wish you were here with me. I can't think about you without pain, unless I sing about it or do something dangerous to hear your voice. If you have somehow found this CD, then I guess you hope I just sing. Well, sorry, but I might spend most of my time singing, but I still do dangerous things. You won't stay with me any other way."_

_(Bella sheds a tear while holding her chest and the video slowly fades to black, waiting for next to be pressed)_

"We really hurt you didn't we Bella," Esme dry-sobbed. In fact, I don't think there was a dry eye in the room, so to speak as I was the only one able to cry. "I'm fine now, it's only the memories of that time that hurt, I wish I just spent time with Jacob under different circumstances," I said back. "So did Jacob ever know you sang?" Edward asked. "No, and please, don't do what I think you are going to do," I pleaded. "Sorry, Bells, the future is blank in half an hour's time, so there is nothing you can do." Oh great. As Edward left to call on my cell phone, Emmett pressed next so the screen lit up again.

**Well, what do you think for a new story? Please review so I know what you think!**

**Here's a virtual bunny for you guys!**

**( ) _( )**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**Here's a hint, this bunny eats reviews. If you don't review, the bunny might starve! Gasp! Save the bunny everyone! ;)**


	2. Stay Beautiful

**Wow. So many reviews! Thank you to all! If you have done this with an account, I will have replied to it! If not, I will reply on here:**

**J – Thank you, I'm glad you like it, I have plenty of songs, feel free to give ideas too! Must be heart breaking ones as Edward isn't back yet!**

**That's all for now, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Taylor Swift's song 'Stay Beautiful'. Some lyrics are changed to suit Edward.**

Chapter 2 – Stay Beautiful

The screen lit up again, showing the date to be a week after the first video.

_Video plays while Bella is fixing the guitar up._

_(Bella faces camera) "Hi camera again. It's been a week since I last came to you and four months since the Cullens left. It's January the nineteenth, a year and a day since I first came to Forks High and saw__** Him**__ for the first time. Well, here's the next song, which I wrote in the week between the last song and now. It's called 'Stay Beautiful'._

_Edward's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words that nobody knows_

There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know?

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful

Edward finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures with my mind  
So I can save 'em for a rainy day

It's hard to make a conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say  
'Hey, by the way'

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful

If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door  
Oh, but if it don't

Will you stay beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful?

Oh, but if it don't  
Stay beautiful  
Stay beautiful

"_The only way to say your name is through song. Please," my voice broke, "Please come back to me. I need to like I need air to breathe. You used to joke that I was your brand of heroin, what with my blood singing to you, but you don't realise that __**you**__ are a drug to me too. I need you and can't give you up. Come back or I will have to try and find you. You talk about friends in Alaska, I'll try there first. If that doesn't work... Well then, you won't come home to anything but a grave. I can't live without you. I'm sure Alice would see it and alert you, but it would be your fault for leaving me. You said I was a distraction. That it will be like you never existed. That was broken as soon as you said it. My insides are altered beyond recognition, nothing will change it._

"_I have to go, Jessica is taking me to a movie, I'll tell you about it when I next sing a song. Goodbye, once again I seal away what is left of my empty heart to you."_

_(Camera fades to black__, waiting for next to be pressed)_

No one noticed Jacob enter the room, wondering why Edward wanted him to come and see Bella, saying she had a surprise for him. He heard Bella singing the end of the song and talking about afterwards, he ran in wolf form so was early. Alice ran up to him, hitting him in his chest while Jasper was trying to pull her off of him. "YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" Alice screamed. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement.

"Okay, why am I here?" Jacob spoke up. Everyone turned around, not expecting him. Carlisle came up to him. "Bella sings, did you know? She made a CD of it, the only thing they are heartbroken songs as it's when Edward left, she doesn't seem to have come to you yet, so if you want to stay we thought you should see it." "Well, let's see what you got Bells!" Jacob answered in reply.

**Yay! Another chapter done, thanks for the reviews!**

**Rachel xxx**


	3. Untouchable

**Thank you for all the reviews, I always answer them!**

**Dedications: 01992, Emma-MasenCullen, lozzy035, iminurbackyard96xD, J, JackieRF, alice4jasper.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Untouchable by Taylor Swift.**

Chapter 3 – Untouchable

Now that Jacob was here everyone was starting to wonder what happened with Jessica. Once everyone calmed down enough to stop arguing and betting each other, particularly Emmett and Jasper, Carlisle pressed play, making the screen once again light up showing Bella on screen.

_(Bella sitting down after turning the camera on, and faces camera.)_

"_Hey camera, here I am once again. The movie with Jessica was great; the best part was after the movie. Now you are probably thinking why, but we ran into these men by the bar. Okay, maybe ran into them is harsh, I kinda went up to them. If anyone reads this they will probably think I'm loony, but this is the best part and the craziest part. I __**heard**__ him! I actually heard his voice when I was in danger! Yes, I'm either loony or my subconscious is telling me what he would say if he were here. I don't want to think there is a third option, that he loved me. He told me so i-in the woods. But now I'm heading over to Jacob's. We're building motorcycles. Well, Jacob is, I watch. First, I want to sing my next song. It's about something I want but probably won't ever reach again. It's called, 'Untouchable'."_

_Untouchable like  
A distant diamond sky  
Mmm  
I'm reaching out  
And I just  
Can't tell you why  
I'm caught up in you  
I'm caught up in you_

Untouchable burning  
Brighter than the sun  
And when you're close  
I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like  
A million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven

It's half full  
And I won't wait here  
All day  
I know you're saying  
That you'd be here  
Anyway

But you're  
Untouchable burning  
Brighter than the sun  
Now that you're close  
I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like  
A million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on

Oh  
In the middle of the night  
We could form this dream  
I wanna feel you  
By my side  
Standing next to me  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
I'm caught  
Up in you  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh

Untouchable burning  
Brighter than the sun  
And when you're close  
I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like  
A million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Oh, ohwa, oh

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like  
A million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven

"_Well, there we go. I'm off to see Jacob, he heals me, mends the hole in my heart. Goodbye._

_(Screen turns blank, waiting to be played.)_

"Wow, Bells. I didn't know you were that good! Seriously, you should have told me about this! The pack has been whining for ages about making a band, you'd be brill in it! The main singer... wow! Is there more?" Jacob rambled on. "Yes there's more, I have a whole CD with songs, just sit down and listen to it," Bella said.

**What do you think? Review please!**

**Rachel xxx**


	4. say no if you don't like it

**Right, THANK YOU for all your amazing reviews, they make me really happy! **

**Dedications: 12fanpire21 (my best reviewer at the moment, reviewing all my stories), Alanna-Banana1987, 01992 and lozzy035**

**Sorry for the wait, but trying to balance 5 stories takes a while to get round to the starting place. I have a rota... (Looks sheepishly)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Say You Don't Like It by Second hand Serenade.**

Jacob sat down and waited for the CD to play. "What's next?" Jacob asked. "How do I know? My memory is a sieve." At that Edward cringed. _Got to be something to do with the mistake he made in leaving Bella._ He nodded his head, acknowledging that he heard me. Carlisle pressed play.

_(Bella's face fills the camera as she turns it on, then she goes and sits on the edge of her bed.)_

"_Hey camera, I was thinking of giving you a name, but I don't know what. I'll have made up my name by the next time I come to you to give you what's left of my heart. I also need to tell you that Jacob has almost finished the bikes. Maybe he'll finish them soon. Anyways. Here's my next song. It's called 'Say You Don't Like It'. Forbidden name, you are in no case invincible."_

_Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
because its cold outside cold outside its cold outside  
share with me the secrets that you kept in  
because its cold inside cold inside its cold inside_

and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let's pretend we're alone  
and I know you may be scared  
and I know were unprepared  
but I don't care

tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible

I was born to tell you I love you  
isn't that a song already  
I get a B in originality  
and it's true I can't go on without you  
your smile makes me see clearer  
if you could only see in the mirror what I see

and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let's pretend we're alone  
and I know you may be scared  
and I know were unprepared  
but I don't care

tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible

slow down girl you're not going anywhere  
just wait around and see  
maybe I am much more you never no what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone I can be anything  
just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need

tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible

"_Well, yet another song. It's getting late; I need to go to bed. The one thing I dread, when I used to love going to bed, hummed to sleep. Now it just consists of nightmares. Edward, if you're watching this, you're not invincible, you need someone to get through your armour, sees your true self. Till next time camera."_

_(A single tear runs down Bella's face, and then the screen goes black.)_

Edward contemplated this, then got down on his knees in front of Bella. "I will never forgive myself for leaving you, not if I live for a hundred thousand years. If I knew the consequences of my choice, I would never have done it. I don't deserve to ask for this, but will you forgive me?" Then everyone looked shocked, because a single tear escaped his eye. "Edward, is that a venom tear?" "Edward must be so sad and in grief that his body overrode the norm and his dormant human side came out, just for a moment," Carlisle theorized. "Edward, I already told you this, I forgive you."

Edward got off his knees and swept Bella up in a hug, setting her down on his lap, snuggling up to her.

Of course, then Emmett had to get the last part in. "Dude, to have to get on your knees and beg, you are most certainly whipped."

**What do you think? You like? Leave a suggestion for the camera's name by leaving a review or pm me!**


	5. My Love

**Thank you for all your reviews, you guys are amazing, I think this is one of my more popular stories! I also want to thank those who gave me ideas for the camera's name, the name of the person who gave me the best name, is ****Alanna-Banana1987****. Thank you, it will be used in this chapter!**

**Dedications: 12fanpire21, lozzy035, Cullen4life1996, alice4jasper (my bff for eternity), 01992 and last, but not least, Alanna-Banana1987.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or My Love by Sia.**

**IMPORTANT! ALL AUTHORS MUST READ! THERE IS THIS PERSON ON SCRIBD . COM, TEIRNY121, WHO IS COPYING STORIES RIGHT OFF FANFICTION .COM AND PLACING THEM UNDER HER ACCOUNT. POST THIS ON YOUR UPDATES TO WARN YOUR READERS. CHECK OUT HER PROFILE TO SEE IF SHE HAS YOUR STORY. WATCH OUT!**

**ADDRESS - www(dot)scribd(dot)com / teirney121**

Chapter 5 – My Love

**Bella POV**

After Edward had finished trying to throttle Emmett, everyone relaxed a bit more, Jacob was sitting with me on one side, and Edward was on the other. It was like that goddamn movie with Mike and Jake! Jacob was even starting to be a little comfortable with sitting next to me. Especially when Esme cooked for both of us, he was really starting to like Esme.

"Okay, the next one on the CD case says 'My Love'", Carlisle said. Wait a minute... Oh crap, that's the one that's a bit different from the rest... Carlisle hit play.

_(Bella was holding a camera while walking up what seemed to be a path)_

"_Hi camera, I finally have a name for you. I've decided to call you Rose, after Rosalie. She'll probably hate me for naming something after her, just like she hates me. It's easier to say her name than it is for any other Cullen, we don't have that big of a bond._

"_Anyways, Rose, I'm doing something different today. I'm walking up the Cu-Cullen's drive way. (Bella falls over)Okay, scratch that, I __**was**__ walking up the Cullen driveway, but I fell over... again. (Scene changes to the Cullen household as Bella walks through the door) Anyways, this song is a little different, I'm going to be playing on his piano. He never lets anyone but me play on his piano, so he shouldn't mind, even if he cared. (Bella sets up the camera on top of the piano) But here is my next song, it's called 'My Love'._

_My love leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind_

My love you have found peace  
You were searching for release

You gave it all  
Give into the call  
You took a chance and you took a fall for us

You came thoughtfully, and then faithfully  
You taught me honour  
You did it for me

Today you will sleep for good  
You will wait for me my love

Now I am strong  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home

My love leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind

My love look what you can do  
I am mending, I'll be with you

You took my hand  
You added a plan  
You gave me your heart  
I asked you to dance with me

You loved honestly did what you could believe

I know in peace you go, I hope relief is yours

Now i am strong  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home  
My love leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, I'll be with you.

"_I hoped you liked it, Rose. I usually use my guitar, but when I really don't want anyone to know where I am, or need to use the piano, you will find me here. Goodbye Rose."_

_(Camera cut out and the screen went black.)_

"Oh my god Bella, I don't hate you! I envy you, with your choices! I actually think of you as my sister, I just wish you would stay human," Rosalie said to Bella in an appalled tone. "But I do like you for calling the camera after me, even if it was for the wrong reasons." "So that was why we could smell your scent that smelled days old when we came back..." Carlisle murmured. "WHY CAN BELLA TOUCH YOUR PIANO AND I CAN'T!" Emmett pouted. "Because I trust Bella and you would most likely break it. It cost a quarter of a million dollars to buy that piano," Edward replied. Jacob just looked shocked that they could talk about money casually like that.

**Well, did you like it? I am trying to make them longer, but I don't know how to without some ideas from you guys. As usual, please review!**

**Rachel xxx**


	6. I'd Lie

**Sorry that this story has been neglected for a while, but here is a chapter just for you!**

**Dedications: , trinaluvsvamps, Alanna-Banana1987, Cullen4life1996, lozzy035, 01992, lionnara and 12fanpire21.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.**

Chapter 6 – I'd lie

**Alice POV**

I saw Charlie ringing just before it happened, so I went over and answered it. "Hello? Cullen residence, Alice speaking." Carlisle brought us up to be proper. "It's Charlie." Like I didn't know... "Hi Charlie, how are you?" "I'm great thanks, how are you?" "I'm fine thank you, now why you calling?" I teased. I heard him laughing over the phone. "I just wanted to tell Bella that I won't be there for a few days, and as it's the holiday and you're there, I wanted to ask if she could stay there for a few nights, if it's okay with Esme." Esme nodded as she heard everything. "Esme is fine with it. I was going to call you instead but it seems you beat me to it." "Well, alright then. I've got to go, but tell Bella I love her and I'll see her in a few days." "Okay Charlie, see you soon!" "Bye Alice."

"Bella, Charlie says he loves you and will see you in a few days," I said. "I'm sleeping over aren't I again," she guessed. "Yep, it's just for a few nights." "Okay, I suppose we'd better get on with embarrassing me again..." We all rolled our eyes and I got up and pressed play.

_(The screen came to life, the setting being Bella's bedroom again.)_

"_Hi Rose, as you see I'm getting happy again. Jacob is my personal sun and therefore is mending me. But without Edward, I will never be truly happy. And if anyone asked if I still loved him, I'd Lie._

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colours in his eyes_

He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favourite songs and

I could tell you his favourite colours blue  
He loves to argue, born on the twentieth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favourite colours blue  
He loves to argue, born on the twentieth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you his favourite colours blue  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie.

"_If the Cullen's ever watch this, I have a secret to tell you, payback, Edward. He really does play guitar. He sneaks it out when he goes to the meadow._

_Bye, Rose, I'm off to the cinema with Jake, and... and... Mike. Everyone else is out, Quil is grounded for fighting, Angela has stomach flu so Ben is with her, Jess and Lauren are being evil as per usual, and so it's just us three. Cya."_

_(Camera cuts out)_

"What the hell? Personal sun?" Emmett asked. "The clouds had come overhead, and I need Jake, the sun. He balanced out the clouds nicely."

"Okay, but tell me, Bella. Is this the night –" "Yes. And I'm sure it's in the next one as well, telling you what happened that week," Bella said while glaring at him.

"Well, it's getting late, Bella you should go up to Edward's room, Alice got your pyjamas. Jacob, you are welcome to come again tomorrow," Esme said.

At that, Jacob left, and everyone else went about their nightly activities.

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**

**Once again, I am sorry for neglecting this story, but here you go!**

**Rachel xxx**


	7. I Miss You

**Eeep... DON'T SHOOT! I know it doesn't get updated often, and I've been procrastinating (putting it off). I have been meaning to do this chapter for a while... Well, here you go!  
P.S: I know she wakes up with the flu, but I thought this was better.**

**Dedications: LastChristmasIGaveYouMyHeart, Cullen4life1996, Twilight . Taco, Alanna-Banana1987 and lozzy035.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or I Miss You by Miley Cyrus**

Chapter 7 – I Miss You

**Esme POV**

As I watched Bella and Edward come down the stairs, everyone else already down here after a good night with their partners, I couldn't seem to get a hold on this overwhelming sense of pride and happiness that washed over me. Jasper looked over to me, but all I could think about was how long Edward had to wait to find the one, and how much in love he looked, the same with Bella, like when she blushed at each comment of his. How much he concentrated on her as he hadn't heard a single word I _said_.

As I finished rambling to myself, Jacob came through the door, his face lighting up when he saw Bella. Sigh. It is not meant to be, Bella and Edward hold true love; one dies, the other dies. Nothing will stop them from being together, and I will crush anything and anyone that gets in the way. Edward smiled and looked amused. Oops. _You're listening to me again, aren't you Edward?_ He nodded a little. _At least you didn't hear me earlier..._ He looked up confused at me but I started to think about what Carlisle and I did last night, and he soon stopped listening. _Sorry, Edward._

"Well, let's get on with it!"

_(The screen switched on, the camera showing Bella's bedroom, the way the sun came through her window showing it to be morning. Bella seemed unhappy again.)_

"_Hi Rose. Jacob is avoiding my calls, and it has something to do with last night. You see, Mike came down with the flu, I'm sure I'm going to get it. But Jacob came down with a fever, and when I called Billy, he said he has mono; but it can't be seeing as you get it from kissing, and THAT has not happened. But all I feel is that I shouldn't be this... this __**suspicious**__. Well, I've also been thinking about him too much, and I really do miss him..._

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

_[CHORUS:]__  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

_[CHORUS]___

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

_[CHORUS x2]_

"_Well, there you go, if you're watching this, maybe you are starting to see how much pain I am in, and this is only a tenth, no a hundredth of what I have been through. You don't see the nightmares, you didn't see the first week when I was comatose. But __**please**__, come back to me. My Romeo has left, and it seems I might have to settle for Paris... Uh oh, here we go!"_

_(Camera shows Bella holding her hand over her mouth as she ran out the room and the sound coming from it was that of throwing up. The camera then showed that it had run out of battery and switched off.)_

"Wow. Eddie boy, she sure missed you!" Emmett said, making Edward growl at his nickname. "There is something I never got a chance to say from last night, about the payback?" Edward groaned. "You play guitar?" "Yes, he does," Bella said, smirking, "and he sneaks it out to the meadow by jumping out the window." "Bella, I said not to tell anyone," Edward moaned. "Well, as the video said, payback!" "Good on you, lil sis!" Emmett cheered. "I wouldn't cheer, I can get your dirtiest secrets off my contacts," I said, wiggling my eyebrows. That shut him up. "Bella?" "Yes, Jake?" "Please don't tell me this next one is-" "Shut up, just don't say a word, I'm sure I say it to the camera."

**Well, here you go! Please review!**

**Rachel xxx**


	8. Who Knew

**Hello! Another chapter, this time the song idea is dedicated to someone without an account, Isabella P. Thank you! And also, thanks to x Angel Warrior x for her awesome idea on how to end this story, but don't worry, it isn't for a little while yet. I still have songs to do! If I run out of plot, for this is all New Moon, then the songs will go towards the ending.**

**Dedications: InLoveJA, blackrosewitch1996, Isabella P and Lola G.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song Who Knew by Pink.**

Chapter 8 – Who Knew

**Jacob POV (Yay! Don't think I had him yet...)**

Crap. Crap crap crap. It's the time I royally screwed up and hurt Bella. That caused Edward to look over to me- no _glare_ at me. _'Well, by this point I've already promised never to hurt her. I thought it was safer for her this way.'_ I played the scene out in my head, and how hard it was to say that to her. Edward and Jasper both heard and felt my pain, making Jasper confused. "Let's just get this over with, Jacob doesn't want to think about this one," Edward smirked. _'WAY TO GO EDDIE! EMBARRASS ME WHY DON'T YOU?' _I screamed in my head. "One, don't call me Eddie, and two, don't scream in your head either!" I just smiled, satisfied.

_(Bella was crying, and it was night from the view out her window.)_

"_Hi, Rose. I'm alive; the flu was only a 24-hour thing. Jacob apparently had 'mono' but I know the truth, he doesn't want me around anymore. He told me so when I went to go see why he was avoiding me. He's changed, his hair is shorter and he got a tattoo. But the biggest change is that he doesn't smile anymore. He wears a calm mask, much like Sam Uley's. And now he follows Sam around like a puppy. And now it's the middle of the night, Charlie's snoring next door and I haven't been to sleep yet as I can't stop crying and the nightmares will come if I do sleep. Well, here is a song for __**him**__, called Who Knew._

_You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh, that's right_

I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh, that's right

If someone said six months from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong

I know better  
?Cause you said forever  
And ever, who knew?

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no, no no

I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong

But they knew better  
Still you said forever and ever  
Who knew? Yeah yeah

I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened?

If someone said six months from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
?Cause they're all wrong

And that last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember

But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling, who knew?

My darling  
My darling, who knew?  
My darling I miss you  
My darling, who knew?

Who knew?

"_Well, there you go, Rose. Now both the men in my life have left me, I don't know how I will cope a second time. Jacob. If you ever see this, I want you to know I understand. You simply just don't want a screwed-up zombie around when you can be with people that know how to have a good time. Goodbye Jake, Rose._

_(Bella starts to sob again, and before camera cuts out, window has a screech, kind of like fingernails on a chalkboard. Bella looks fearfully at the window.)_

"WHAT! Bella, who was at the window?" Edward shouted. "Well, at first I thought it was Victoria-" Edward's eyes bugged out in an alarmed state, so she quickly finished, "but it was actually Jake coming to apologise and try to get me to guess he was a werewolf seeing as he couldn't tell me. Not a good idea seeing as I was sleep deprived!" Emmett started laughing. "I'm sure you were hilarious, Bells, you always are when you're sleep deprived around me!" Edward lifted his eyebrows. "And why would Bella be sleep deprived around you?" Before he could answer, Bella butted in angrily, "when you were all hunting and I was sleeping over at yours with Emmett, even though Charlie thought it was 'Alice', he woke me up at 3am to do random stuff with him, not letting me sleep until we got back here at 7pm. I was completely loopy from no sleep and doing all kind of things I can't remember. Never leave me alone with him again, at least not without someone responsible or normal." Carlisle and Esme looked towards him, with the 'I'm disappointed with you' look. Emmet cringed, and I could only think of what punishment the Vamp Doc and Mama vamp would give him this time...

**Well? How was it this time? Remember, I still want song ideas if you have any! I had someone ask Jacob to be embarrassed, so here was a quickie up the top to do with that, even if it wasn't very good. Review please!**

**Rachel xxx**


	9. Cold as You

**Hello! Long time no see! Sorry about the wait, but I've been major busy! So, here's the next chapter :)**

**AND I'M NOW ON TWITTER! Follow me if you wish :P**

**Dedications: Isabella P, XXfrostedcupcakeXX**, **Team Bella and Edward Luva, Cullen4life1996, lozzy035, p a i g e . h and InLoveJA.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song Cold as You by Taylor Swift.**

Chapter 9 – Cold as You

**Edward POV**

Oh God, it better not be Victoria... "Eddie, hold up on the emotions, you're making me god damn nervous!" Jasper said. "Sorry," I murmured. How could I have been so stupid to leave my angel? My reason for existence?

Jasper just groaned. "Can we start watching the next song? The paranoia and all of Edward's emotions are driving me crazy..."

"Yes," Carlisle said, "we will watch the next one, but first, Emmett, your punishment for sleep depriving Bella is to be her personal servant for a week." Emmett just groaned.

_(Bella looks sleep deprived, the window showing plenty of light through the window)_

"_Heya Rose, I'm back after leaving the last one so badly. It wasn't Victoria after all. It was Jake. He tried to get me to guess his secret, but after being up with you and then Jake coming, I didn't get much sleep. I remembered the story though after I fell asleep... The one I had after the afternoon on the beach last year. The one with H-Him in it. And... No, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you the secret, not even to you. I f you ever told someone because someone watched this... I can't even think of the consequences. You would have to have Jacob tell you." "Great, I'm asking an inanimate object to talk to someone..."She murmured. _(EMMETT LAUGHED AT THIS) _"Anyways, now that I am back from that talk with Jacob, and I had a nap, I can sign another song. This one is inspired by the dream._

_You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
So just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you  
Died for you

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

"_No one will ever replace you, ever. You say you don't love me anymore, well, there won't ever be anyone else. You asked me to move on, but I won't. __**Ever**__. So please come home, for I won't be whole until you do._

_(Camera cut off with Bella crying, tears staining her face.)_

"well, I'm here now love. And I always will be," I said. She just snuggled into my arms.

**Well, what did you think? I just want to say again, that I'm on twitter. My name is racheltwifan, so add me if you're on there!**

**Only a few more chapters left, I'm starting to lose interest, so I'll finish it the way it was intended, but there will NOT be a sequel for this story. Sorry. :(**

**Review!**

**Rachel xxx**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

**I am really sorry for the delay and all who thought this was an actual update. This is a generic message for all the stories I am currently writing. **

**The work at school is overbearingly painful at the moment, being in my last year before I go to college. I had exams in January, and then this month is all about coursework. In fact this week which is supposed to be a school holiday has been full of coursework. I should be trying to finish a piece due Monday instead of writing this message. I still have another piece due that day to do too!**

**Please bear with me for those still with me, once March comes around, I should be able to update more, up till about May when the exams are due again, along with how my black belt exam goes too. The summer holiday will be bliss after that!**

**Here is the latest news going about my stories:**

**Bella Singing**

**The list of songs is now finished, I am now not accepting anymore song ideas. There are at least 16 more proper chapters, and then I have found two outtakes which haven't made it into the song list but stand alone as songs on their own.**

**Isabella Volturi: Marcus's Daughter**

**The next chapter will be the start of getting things on the Twilight time-line, I still have to get her to grow up, and so her arriving as an eighteen year old will be the chapter afterwards, most likely. Depends how much time I have, as I want it to be good.**

**The Road To Peace Is Not An Easy One**

**Chapter 10 was started, 193 words so far, which isn't a lot. I will return soon, but again, depends on my time frame.**

**The Cullens Read Twilight**

**This story takes a hell of a lot of work to do, as I quickly found out. On the Hiatus note I said I would start it after I finished **_**one **_**story, but it might be more, so I have more time to completely focus on it. As soon as I feel I can work on it, I will post a note telling you this immediately.**

**Other news/stories**

**I did complete a one-shot, called Cancer. You can find details of it on my profile. As the name suggests, it's about cancer, it's a tribute to my grandfather, who passed away a year ago due to the illness. If this kind of matters upsets you, then be careful if you want to read it. It isn't graphic, so you should be safe, but the warning is there.**

**I have other story ideas, but these will certainly not be worked upon until my other stories are completed. I also do plan to do the whole The Cullens Read... thing, so New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn will be done, though it will take time.**

**I hope you can find it in you to not stop reading my stories, but just wait patiently. Bella Singing takes the least time, so more updates will most likely go that way, but I will try to spread my time evenly.**

**Rachel xxx**


	11. A Year Without Rain

**I have a chapter for you! ^_^ I'm sure you appreciate that my coursework is going undone, especially seeing as I had so much positive feedback to my authors note. You twilight fans are so understanding! Love to you all! Credit to this song goes to Lola G.**

**Dedications: lozzy035, blackrosewitch1996, 12fanpire21 and madnessdownunder2, along with those who wrote to me on the A/N.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and this song A Year Without Rain belongs to Selena Gomez.**

Chapter 10 – A Year Without Rain

**Bella POV**

God, this was so embarrassing! They were all seeing me in my weakest moment, when I was the most vulnerable. I can't even begin to think what Edward is thinking about; he must be berating himself for what he did to me when he left me. He always wonders why I forgave him, but when you hear the reasons why he did what he did and having tried to _kill_ his self once he heard I supposedly tried to do the same to myself.

After Emmett came in with my lunch, what with being my personal servant for the week **(LAST CHAPTER REFERENCE)**, grumbling to himself (too low for my human ears to hear), we got started again. Carlisle pressed play once more.

_(The camera showed a happier looking Bella than the video before, though she still looks haggard)_

"_Hey Rose! I know I seem happier, but that's because I'm in on the know! I can't say what it is, as it's not my secret, but I can say that it's as big as the one __**Him**__ has. I spent the day with the pack of his friends, Sam still gives me the creeps, but other than that, and Paul scaring the hell out of me, it was good! But, it's been over six months, and each day feels like a year without rain._

_Oooooooouuhhh  
Oooooooouuhhh_

Can you feel me?  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place

Like I've been wonderin the desert  
For a thousand days (ohhhuhh)  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby

[Chorus:]  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahhh woaahh

The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind (Voice in my mind)  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Ohhhh baby  
[ From: .net/read/s/selena-gomez-& ]

[Chorus:]

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love (love)  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahhh woaahh

So let this drought come to an end  
And may this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you find me,  
stick around me, baby baby baby oohh  
It's a world of wonder with you in my life,  
So hurry baby, don't waste no more time  
I need you here, I can't explain but a day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh

[Chorus:]

I'm missing you so much (much)  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahhh woaahh  
Ooohh, Oooooooouuhhh

"_Well, Rose, I know I say this every single time, but I miss him, and I hope I will see him again, even if it's only once. Goodbye."_

"_Camera cuts out to Bella sobbing quietly; a single tear runs down her cheek.)_

Emmett just had to break the silence after that one. "Woah, that's deep."

**Well? I hope you're really happy with this, as I should be doing my food tech coursework after already doing my biology, but I'm just a procrastinator. (:**

**Rachel xxx**


	12. Teardrops On My Guitar

**This was supposed to be up two days ago, but fanfiction wouldn't work properly and let me, so blame them, not me! I found a trick for all those authors who can't update. In the address bar, change the word 'property' to 'content', and then press enter. It will work!**

**Coursework is practically done, meaning free time till exams! I have about 5 weeks of school left and 2 weeks of Easter in between, so that's 7 weeks for you to enjoy my stories!**

**Dedications: lozzy035, Emmauk26, 12fanpire21 and madnessdownunder2. And thanks to all who favourite and alerted me and this story. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or this song Teardrops on my guitar, by Taylor Swift.**

Chapter 11 – Teardrops on my Guitar

**Alice POV**

How could I let me best friend go through this pain? Seeing how hard this was on her, just like I saw how hard it was on Edward, just shows that it did neither of them any good, all it did was prove to them that they can't live without each other_. At least prick-ward realises now how strong her love is for him._ Edward turned towards me and glared. "Why are you glaring at Alice?" Bella asked. Edward opened his mouth to answer but I beat him to it, "Because I called him 'Prick-ward', Bella." At this everyone laughed, especially Emmett. Even Esme and Carlisle were laughing!

Once we had calmed down, I pressed play for the next song.

_(Camera showed Bella sitting on her bed, crying silently)_

"_Hi Rose, sorry that you came on to see me crying. It's just... It's true. Victoria is after me. The boys down in La Push saw her. The red hair is a giveaway. Edward! Why aren't you here to save me?" Bella started crying even more. She sighs. "Now look, I have teardrops on my guitar._

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
{ From: . }  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

_There you go. I can't even believe I said his name earlier. I had to change the name here, it was just too much. I do have to say, this isn't my own, I found this song, and had to sing it. Goodbye Rose."_

_(Camera cuts and goes black)_

"EDWARD! You're a prick for leaving her!" I shouted at him. He visibly flinched, and Bella comforted him. A feeling of calm washed over me. I looked towards Jasper whose lap I was sitting on. His comforting arms had become restraints to stop me from walking over to hit Edward. "I'm going upstairs to calm down," I huffed. As I stood up and made my way to the stairs I heard Carlisle say, "I think it's best if we all took a little break."

Once I had made my way up to mine and Jazz's room, I made my way over to my sketchpad. I started to draw the concert stage that I had seen in my visions, though I did not yet know why. Jasper found me there an hour later. "Watch ya' drawing there, Darlin'?" He said in his Southern accent I adored so much. "A concert stage, though I don't know what yet the use for it is. I just see a blurry figure on the stage. He or She hasn't decided to perform yet." "I'm sure it'll soon become clear. Now, why don't we go on back down there, they're waitin' for yer." We made our way down the stairs.

**Well? More words than the last one, though it's still as short as it length ways. As said above, I have a little more free time now, so I'm going to try to update my other stories next. They're being neglected compared to this one ;)**

**Review please!**

**Rachel xxx**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE ALMOST THERE!

Dear readers,

My exams are almost complete, meaning I will be able to write again very soon! I will currently be finishing up for this week, and then I'll write as much as I possibly can. As a reward for being so patient towards me, I'll do double chapters! I'll write two chapters for each of my current stories, to hopefully try and appease you.

Thank you for being so patient with me.

Love Rachel xxx


	14. Enchanted

**I'M BAAAAACK :D Here's a double chapter, to help you feel better about leaving you so long :P**

**Dedications: lozzy035, Alunabelle Night Shadow, madnessdownunder2, 12fanpire21 and OXOXPoisoned-AngelXOXO.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Enchanted by Taylor Swift.**

Chapter 12 – Enchanted

**Bella POV**

Once we were all back downstairs, we were ready for the next song. I have given up on stopping them; they are set on listening to me whine about them and looking like I was dead.

Carlisle pressed play. I think this is my fantasy song...

_(Bella is looking at a drawing in a sketchpad)_

"_Hey Rose. Today I had the urge to draw something, so I found my old sketchpad and pencils from an art class in Phoenix that Renée took me to. I can't believe I drew it, the memories... But I drew __**Him**__. From the first day of when I moved to Forks. The thing I captured perfectly was his eyes and body language. His black eyes that conveyed nothing but hate and pain, his body so tense. Instead of us meeting like that, with his thirst in the way, I wish we met differently. Though I still feel Enchanted to have known him, even if our time was brief._

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired place lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face_

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say

It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

_I'm still waiting for you to come home. I'll never feel good again till I'm safe and in your arms."_

_(Camera switches to black)_

"Eddie, did anyone ever tell you that you're a dickhead?" Came the ingenious response from Emmett.

**So, there's one chapter, I'll get the other one done and post them up asap!**

**Review please!  
Rachel xxx**


	15. Last Kiss

**So, here's the other half of my double chapter treat! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or Last Kiss by Taylor Swift.**

Chapter 13

**Emmett POV**

After I said that Eddie was a dickhead, chaos ensued. Edward started yelling at me, Jasper started crying, Alice was trying to soothe Jasper, Bella Edward, Rosalie was shouting at me, and Esme and Carlisle were sitting with their heads in their hands. Eventually, Carlisle raised his head and shouted, "ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him in shock. Carlisle _never_ shouts. "Look, let's just watch the next song," He exclaimed with relief that we stopped.

_(Bella turns on the camera, but has a cut on her forehead, with a bandage on it.)_

"_Hey Rose, today I fell off my motorbike and injured myself. So I'm stuck with doing nothing right now. I know Jacob doesn't just want to be friends. He wants to kiss me, I can tell. But the only person I want to kiss is Edward, and we've had our last kiss. He probably hated kissing me, and that's another reason to why he left. But we'll never kiss or meet again..._

_I still remember the look on your face  
Been through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered for just us to know  
You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away_

I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane  
That July 9th the beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms

But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
I'm not much for dancing but for you did

Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe  
And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are

And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed  
We can plan for a change in weather and time  
I never planned on you changing your mind

So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss

I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips, just like our last

"_I love you Edward, I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough for you..."_

_(Bella turns off the camera and it goes black.)_

Edward was just sitting there, mouth hanging open. When the screen went blank, he regained his senses and turned towards Bella. "Don't **ever** think that you are not good enough, for you are. In fact, you are too good for me. And as for thinking I hate kissing you..." I think it's time to add in a little humour... "Yeah, Bells, Eddie here has a hard time keeping his hands off you!" I said. Bella immediately blushed and Eddie growled at me. Prude. Though everyone started giggling, so I know I did my job.

**So? What do you think? Tell me, leave a review!**

**Rachel xxx**


	16. Save You

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated. Work overtook me when my colleagues went on holiday and gave us all more work hours. No excuse really, but after work I'm always so tired. No idea why, when I sleep through the night...**

**Dedications: lozzy035, madnessdownunder2, 12fanpire21, Lionnara, p a i g e . h and LouLouCullen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or Save You, by Simple Plan.**

Chapter 14

**Jacob POV**

Why was I still here? The bloodsucker's stench was getting too much for me, soon I would crack.  
Carlisle was about to press play, when Bella stopped him, before turning to me. "Jacob, I'm sorry if you're offended by this next song. You'll know why soon enough. Press Play." Could she get anymore cryptic?

_(The camera shows grass, as it's in Bella's hand, while she moves. Bella's face then comes into view.)_

"_Hi Rose," I whispered. "I'm whispering because I have to keep quiet, or I'll get heard. Jacob and his friends Embry and Quil don't know that I know about their band. I stumbled upon them practising before, then Jacob was humming a tune yesterday as I was leaving. And I wanted to get this on tape. Blackmail may be needed in the future. __**(Emmett smiled at this)**__ (Camera pointed to garage) _

"_Quil is the one on the drums at the back, and Embry is the one on electric guitar. Jake is the one at the front on acoustic guitar, with the microphone." _

_Jacob starts to talk. "Embry, Quil, I want to practise my new song, Save You._

_Take a breath, I pull myself together  
Just another stair until I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away_

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there's so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know

When I hear you voice it's drowning in whispers  
It's just skin and bones, it's nothing left to take  
And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
If I only I could find the answer to help me understand

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there's so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know

That if you fall, stumble down I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up 'cause I'll be waiting  
If you fall you know I'll be there for you

If only I could find the answer to take it all away

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there's so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know

I wish I could save you, I want you to know  
I wish I could save you"

_(camera cuts back to Bella's face) "I know you want to put me back together Jake, but without Edward I could never truly be happy."_

_(Camera cuts out as Bella walks away from her hiding spot in the bushes.)_

Wow. I never knew she was there. We might have been human still back then, but I thought she would have stumbled or at least stepped on a twig. I guess Bella can be graceful when she wants or needs to be...

**Sorry for the wait between chapters. Please don't be mad at me. Review? Please?**

**Rachel xxx**


	17. Forever and Always

**Hey! Another new chapter! I also got my exam results; I've done really well, so I get to go to college! So I thought I'd put up another chapter!**

**Dedication: lozzy035, p a i g e . h, 123, madnessdownunder2, Raphaella Paiva, 12fanpire21, Synchro lover and golden heart2013.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or Forever and Always by Taylor Swift.**

Chapter 15

**Alice POV**

After seeing these songs, I'm finally starting to realise how much our leaving affected Bella. I sighed with guilt, which had Jasper looking at me with worry. I just shook my head at him. I could see Edward looking so sad, so guilty. He would never admit to how much this hurts him to watch, but I know it does. Watching someone else put together the girl you love, while you can't do anything. I got a vision of him asking me to stop. _Sorry Edward_. We had gotten good at these conversations. I could think my answer and he'd reply, and he'd decide to say something so I could see it then not say at after all.

Now there was a part of me that loved to see Bella singing, but another part of me wanted to stop, as it hurt so badly. Before Edward could comment, I pressed play for the next song.

_(Camera shows Bella in her room sitting on her bed with her guitar)_

"_Hey Rose. Here's another song for you. You know, after finding Edward, I thought true love did exist. Before Edward, the only love I ever saw was my mom and Charlie's, which ended in divorce. I then found Edward, and thought he was the one. I guess he wasn't. He broke a promise though; he said we were forever, that he'd never find anyone else. But I do know that I'll love him, forever and always._

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always.

"_Edward, you said you'd always be there for me, and you broke that promise. You not only took yourself, you took my family and my heart. I miss you, I miss my Emmy-bear, my brother Jazz, my sister's Ali and Rosie, and my mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle. Please, bring them and yourself home, to me."_

_(Camera goes black as she switches it off)_

Everyone was shocked at the confession. "Bella, you think of us as your mom and dad?" Esme said. "Of course I do," Bella nodded. "Esme, anyone that meets you can see how much you care for your children, and I know you care for me too, I've heard you call me your daughter" She then proceeded to blush. "Oh, and Bella?" I said to her. "I consider you my sister, just in case you were wondering." She smiled. "You're my sister too, Alice." "Ten we can do some sisterly shopping?" I prayed she'd actually say yes for once. "Sorry Alice, but I'd rather watch these, and that's saying something." "It was worth a shot..." I shrugged. Everyone who knew me laughed. I'd get them back somehow...

**So, like it? Even if you didn't, tell me, so I can get better at writing :)**

**Rachel xxx**


	18. Author's note

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry for the wait. I thought once my exams were over, I would have plenty of time to write. Unfortunately, over the summer I was working most days, and then when college started everything got away from me. I'm not even joking, this is the first time I've been able to sit down and type leisurely. My entire week is made up of college, work, and karate. I've had a few reviews asking if my new story Not What I Seem is a one shot, which it isn't, and when I'm next updating. I will try and write on a Tuesday, and then update it when I finish each chapter, but I can't promise anything due to the massive amount of assignments each week. I'm working on Isabella Volturi on my laptop in my spare time, and Not What I Seem whenever else is possible. So please, please be patient with me. I think an update every so often is better than waiting two years for my studies to be over ;)**

**Rachel xxx**


	19. author note, please read

**Quick authors note before I go to bed. SORRY! I am so so so sorry for not updating all this time. I started to write and got about halfway through a chapter, then after exams in the summer I started looking at universities (for those in the USA the equivalent of college), then lost my part time job, turned 18, Christmas, and now MORE exams. But after these exams and before my black belt exam I WILL update! In fact I'm planning on writing a bit before my last exam next week.**

**See you soon,**

**Rachel x**


	20. Chapter 16

… **There aren't words for how sorry I am, it's been WAY too long! As said previously in my authors note my life has been super busy and super stressful. Something had to give, which was unfortunately the world of fanfiction. Hopefully, I can write in slight peace for a while before it kicks off again :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or The Story of Us, which belongs to Taylor Swift.**

Chapter 16

**Bella POV**

I guess… This was kind of fun. In a strange way, Edward is seeing my thoughts, Jasper feeling my emotions, and I wasn't sure how I felt about everyone seeing these videos. But if I didn't ultimately want them to be seen, I wouldn't have recorded myself performing the songs. I knew the next song captured lots for what it was like in those months alone. Sitting in the cafeteria watching the empty space, the days before he left drifting apart, how it hurt so badly. I pressed play without a word.

_(Camera shows Bella sitting next to her window, the book Wuthering Heights in the camera shot next to her, open as if it had just been thrown down)_

"_Hi Rose. I have to get this song out, reading Wuthering Heights has brought back the bad memories, I remember why I tried to throw it away before my dad saw and put it back on my shelf in my room. Thinking of how I met E-Him, here is the story of us._

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly  
People would say they're the lucky ones_

I used to know my spot was next to you  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

Oh, a simple complication  
Miscommunications lead to fallout  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up, I can't break through

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
Like it's killing me

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Next chapter

How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me

I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me

Oh I'm scared to see the ending  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
Like it's killing me

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side

The battle's in your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you'd say you'd rather love then fight

So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
Like it's killing me

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
Now, now

And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?

And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
'Cause we're going down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

The end

"_Those few days when you were distancing yourself hurt so much, knowing subconsciously what was happening… (tears form in Bella's eyes on camera)  
"I'm sorry, I have to go!"_

_(Bella rushes up to turn off the camera and it goes black)_

Edward just hugged me. Jasper seriously needed to stop projecting sad feelings, it was really getting everyone down, the pain! I just couldn't say anything, the memories through that song made it all so fresh in my mind.

I threw Edward's arms off my body and ran upstairs, flopping down on his bed.

**Phew, chapter done! Sorry the end bit is a bit short, I had no idea how to finish it, and really wanted to get this up! Again, sorry about the mahoosive wait!**

**For those of you following my story 'Isabella Volturi', hopefully you can expect an update there soon too :) **

**Rachel x**


End file.
